


Coffee Date

by ShelbyGT500



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyGT500/pseuds/ShelbyGT500
Summary: A guy tries to get two people to fall in love in a coffee shop. A pretty young lady and a handsome clumsy barista, don't exactly see eye to eye. Can this guy get them together or will he fail miserably?





	Coffee Date

To be honest I hate coffee but I like cafes because they are quiet and warm. It's a cold Saturday afternoon, when I find this hole in the wall cafe. It’s wood from floor to ceiling, the walls were a soft blue, and the counter was a faded yellow. There is a large glass case full of treats and people working behind the counter. I don't bother looking at any of them and head over to the small sitting area. There are quite a lot of tables even with how small it is. The tables are scattered with no real pattern. They have little vases with sunflowers in them and a glass box with sugar and other things one might add to their coffee. I find a nice corner seat and settle in, opening up my book to read.  
After about an hour I finish and look up to see a girl walking in and from here I can tell she is really pretty (like if I wasn’t gay I would want to date her) she is short, with dirty blonde hair that comes down to her mid back in small ringlets, and she has sharp ocean eye that keeps shifting color from green to blue to a mix of both then back again. I can tell that she is not wearing any makeup too because she doesn’t need it. She is wearing a leather jacket, with what looks like a maroon hoodie underneath it, blue jeans, converse, and a maroon beanie atop her head. And as she reaches the front of the line I see her shift a helmet under her arm. I then notice the barista with a hint of pink on his nose and I don't think it is from the cold. He is tall, with bright blonde hair, and piercing baby blue eyes, and of course he’s wearing the stupid apron that all employees here have to where. But all in all he is very handsome. I wonder why he works in a coffee shop, and want to get his number but the way he’s looking at the girl I would say he's straight, what a shame.   
After she orders, she sits down right in my view line, which is good because I wanna see what happens next. After a couple of minutes the same barista walks out with her drink in hand. And as if in slow motion I watched him trip and spill the drink all over her. She stands up in a huff and gives him a dirty look before she storms out. I glance out the window and see her yank her beanie and shove it in her pocket before slipping on her helmet. She then climbs on her bike and pulls gloves out of her other pocket and puts them on before starting up the engine and driving away.   
I turn back to the sad barista still on the floor and I finally can get a clear view of his name tag Jake. I watch Jake pull himself off the floor and grab a broom to sweep up the broken porcelain on the patterned tile. Then wipe down the extra caffeine mess. After a while he notices me staring and turns to look at me. He smiles at me and I give him a small smile back, before he looks out the window and I hear him mumble something under his breath. He finishes cleaning up and I head out after he goes back behind the counter.  
~ ~ ~  
I decide to come back like every day, not like I have anything better to do, and sit and wait. The only times I’m not there is when I see that Jack isn’t working. She doesn’t come back for a week and it's a little boring but I sit through it anyways. When she does come back she is still sporting her leather jacket, jeans and converse, but this time I see she is wearing a blue hoodie and beanie, and a black satchel over one shoulder, that’s new. She orders her drink quickly and I see Jack trying to talk to her but she just shoves the money in his face. She sits in a new spot, and thankfully I can still see her.   
I look back at Jack who is making her drink, while still keeping an eye on her, and I see he looks a little sad. I watch as he brings her the drink. He sets it down without spilling it this time and I see him let out a sigh of relief. She doesn’t even look up, she keeps typing on the laptop she pulled out of her bag while he was making the drink. I wonder what she’s typing?  
The next couple of weeks are similar, she comes in once a week changing tables constantly. She buys her drink and sits for an hour or so doing different things. One time she was on her phone the whole time staring at it like it would run away, then she had a book and read, and there are these 2 little notebooks that she would sometimes pull out. He would try to talk to her but she would either get angry or ignore him. The other thing I noticed was her outfit didn’t change other than the hoodie and beanie changing color. There was pink, purple, teal, red, yellow, orange, green, and baby blue.  
~ ~ ~  
After a couple months I was getting bored so I brought my boyfriend with me. It was a Saturday because that is the only day she ever comes in and we were sipping our coffee. My boyfriend, Charlie, is scrolling through instagram as we wait. When she walks through the door I shove him and point towards her. His jaw drops open then he stares back to his phone, he starts typing and I just give him an odd look. Finally he looks back up towards me.   
“Your little friend there is famous,” he whispers.  
“Are we looking at the same person?” I whisper back, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“Yesssss,” he now hisses at me, “look.” Then he shoves his phone in my face and there she is but instead of her usual outfit she is in a dress in heels. I scroll through instagram and look at her. She is even more beautiful in these pictures. Finally I glance at the name and it says Rose.   
“She’s famous?” I say, a small nod, “And she is a model?” another nod, “And her name is Rose?” only this time it's a shrug.  
“No one knows her real name for all we know it is Rose but she won't confirm or deny it,” he explains, he glances around and continues, “She is a very famous model. I have only followed her for a year but she started when she was 16. She is now 23, and she is super rich, richer than you even and that’s saying something.” I give him a pointed look and he glances back to where she is now sitting.  
“I guess we'll just have to talk to her then,” I say as I grab his phone to make sure I get the right account. After I follow her I go to message her but what to write? “Does she ever respond to fan mail or text messages?” I question looking at my boyfriend.  
“Yeah, she always tries to respond and answer questions or just thanks them for supporting her. Why?” he says as he’s staring at her.   
“No reason,” I say coyly. I start typing my message, ‘Dear Rose, I noticed you and I like the same caffe and I wanted to ask for your autograph for my boyfriend. You see he admires you and he would love it if you would talk to us too. We are currently watching you drink coffee.’  
After a couple minutes her response came through, ‘Hello, I do like this caffe, I don’t mind giving an autograph and speaking with you. Also was that last statement supposed to be creepy, old man :).’ I stare at my phone in utter shock. As I look up from my phone I see her walking our way. Charlie is now staring me down trying to figure out what's going on. I just smile and look back towards her.  
“Well, well, well, what have we here,” she says simply as she stops in front of our table.  
“I’m Charlie,” he stutters out. As I just smile.  
“Nice to meet you Charlie,” she says smiling to him, “and you are?” she asks as she now turns to me.  
“No one of importance,” I say back, when I see that's not enough I smile, “call me Billy.”  
“Now is that your real name or the name I’m just supposed to call you?” she questions, giving me a sideways glance. My only response is a smile so she drops it and continues, “Ok old man, well why did I receive that lovely message because I know it wasn’t just about our interest in cafes and an autograph for your boyfriend.”  
“Well I stumbled upon this cafe a while ago and on the same day you came in too. I watched the barista spill a drink on you and then every week you get mad at him. So now I’m too curious to quit. I have a few questions if that's all right?” I pause to smile at her, see her nod and then continue, “Well to start, why is this your favorite cafe?”  
We spend the next hour talking, she eventually pulls up a seat to continue the conversation. She only likes this cafe because no one knows who she is and if they do they keep quiet. She thinks the barista is quite cute but she thinks he knows who she is and that's why he keeps flirting. She has been going to the cafe for a couple years now and Saturday is her only day off. Apparently that was not the first drink he’s spilled on her nor will it be the last. She is fed up with him flirting and spilling things on her. She also has read many books (I always have to ask, it's a must know), her favorite book was written by Mr. William Bloom.   
Charlie also asked sillier questions, like her favorite color is periwinkle and her favorite insect is blue horned caterpillar. She would rather have burger over a salad. She started her career when she was 16 and didn't get that famous till around 18. She likes to color to destress and Europe is her favorite country to visit. And many more random facts that he could probably google.  
Her phone started to ring and she answered it. “Hello,” she says into her phone. I hear murmuring on the other side, and then she turns to us, “that's my cue to leave see you next time.”  
“Wait,” I say before she gets too far, realizing I forgot one important question.   
“Yes,” she responds, turning back towards me and covering the phone with her hand.  
“Do you have a Boyfriend? Or like a girlfriend? Or a better way to put it would be are you in a relationship?” I say trying to rush my words.  
“No… Why?” she says as she looks between us.  
“Well why don’t you give Jake a chance?” I say and when I get a confused look I add, “the Barista.”  
“I know who Jake is,” she states with a roll of her eyes. “And I already told you the only reason he is flirting with me is probably because he knows i'm rich and famous,” she finishes looking a little sad.  
“And what if he isn’t,” I say, raising an eyebrow. All of a sudden there is a ton of yelling on the other side of the phone.  
“I’m sorry I really have to go,” she says and starts walking towards the door. As she reaches it she adds, “I’ll text you later and we can finish this conversation, ok?”  
I give her a nod and she rushes out the door. Me and Charlie both look out the window and she is yelling with the person on the other end. Eventually she hangs up and rides off, once we can’t see her anymore, I turn back to Charlie.  
“You were very quiet for the last of the conversation,” I say, giving him a look.  
“Well I don’t want to get in the middle of their love life. But you do so I’ll watch,” he states as if he knows everything. He does that a lot.  
“Awwww come on their cute, you have to admit that,” I say and before he can talk again I keep going, “And I’m not meddling just curios.”  
“Curiosity killed the cat,” he says, giving me a crooked smile. And as we sat there enjoying the quiet my only thought was good thing I'm not a cat.  
~ ~ ~  
As soon as I can I send her another message. “Miss Rose, I believe there is more to this story than we know. You never know what life will bring and I have always believed that no matter what thing will workout. Now with saying this it sounds like I’m trying to push you together but this is not the case. I’m extremely impatient though so I have an idea. Come to the shop one day after a photo shoot all decked out and see how he reacts. If you do it I would also like to be there because you may not see a difference and you can never go wrong with an outside opinion.”  
A couple hours later I finally got a response. “Thursday. 3 o’clock. Don’t be late.” I start smiling and text Charlie so he’ll be there too. I waited 5 days and finally Thursday arrived. Charlie and I get there about an hour early talking about what we think will go down and waiting.  
When the clock on the wall says 3 pm, Rose walks in and she is drop dead gorgeous. If I didn’t she could look like that, I wouldn’t have recognized her. Her hair is more curly but still loose and it flows around her face perfectly. She’s wearing a baby blue dress, it’s long, flowy, and looks like there is a cut around the stomach. She is also wearing heels and has makeup on, not enough to look over done but still noticeable. There is a man walking behind her, probably a bodyguard of some sort and a sweet devilish smile on her face that would make any man fall at her feet.  
I think that Jake would crack, but when she got the register he didn’t even smile, he simply rolled his eyes and took her order. She then sat down to wait for her drink while her bodyguard stood near her. When the coast was clear we slipped over to her.  
“Well hello don’t you look stunning,” I say as we approach her. Her guard starts to step forward, but she raises her hand and he backs off.  
“Why thank you. So did it get the results you wanted?” She responds with a sweet smile and a raised eyebrow.   
“Yes, he hates the whole famous look.” I say as I give her a big bright smile  
“Oh does he now?” And there is that eyebrow high again.  
“Yup he rolled his eyes and didn’t even try to talk or flirt with you at all.” My smile not at all wavering.  
“Well, then I guess I can drop the act,” she waves over her guard, “ this is Rick he is my little brother and an upcoming actor.” Charlie and I smile at him when he sits next to his sister.  
“How did I do? Did I look scary?” he says in a squeaky voice, like he’s a puppy looking for treats. We all give him big smiles and nod our heads. He seems pleased with our responses. After a little longer of talking and laughing Jake brings the coffee.  
“Hey Jake, how are you? Wanna join us?” Rose says sweetly as she turns her attention away from us to fully talk to him. He stares at her for a long time then just turns and walks away. She gives me a look of approval reading my mind and I get up and go after him.   
“Hey, why didn’t you join us?” I say when I reach the counter. Business was slow and there was no one in line. He tried to ignore me but had nothing else to do.  
“Sorry I don’t like rich stuck up people like her,” he sighs out.  
“Well she is very nice and invited you to sit with her,” I try to hold back a laugh.  
“She just wants to be fawned over. Like any other rich or famous person, that's probably why she let you sit with her,” he says, getting more irritated by the minute.  
“So who do you like? That girl that seems to hate you while you spill coffee on her,” I reply trying to distract him. It works, he just blushes and mumbles something I can’t quite hear. “Say that again?”  
“I said: Yes, she has natural beauty and a big heart. I’ve so many stories about her from my aunt,” he responds looking lost in thought.   
“Do you know her name?” He nods. “What is it?”  
“Roxie, at least that’s what my aunt calls her. I think it's a nickname.” He looks around and then back at me, “She might hate me now but I’m not giving up.”  
“What if I told you that was Roxie sitting over there, and you just turned down a chance to sit and talk with her,” he just gives me a scared look and starts to head back over to the table. I follow close behind him not wanting to miss this.  
“Roxie?” He says as he reaches the table, startling both Rose and her brother, Rick.   
“Rox, how does he know your real name?” Rick says with a shaky voice.  
“Your real name is Roxie?” I cut in. she gives me a look before she responds.  
“No my real name is Roxandra. Although I used to go by Roxie and my brother has always called me Rox.” she explains calming, even though I can see a storm brewing behind her eyes.  
“So then why change your name to Rose,” now it’s Charlie’s turn to cut in.  
“Oh I never actually changed my name. To keep my family out of all the stupid famous stuff, I got a stage name even if I’m never really on a stage,” she laughs, “Eventually everyone just called me Rose even my family and close friends. My brother and one of my close family friends are the only two that use my real name often.”  
“You mean Aunt Claire?” spoke Jake who was staying extremely quiet up till now.  
“Yeah, I kinda forgot she used my real name in front of you that first day I came in,” she says looking a little sheepish.   
“How are you the same person? Like Roxie climbs mountains, rides dirt bikes, and spends time in orphanages. Rose wears dresses, rides in a limo, and acts like every other rich person.” He says, giving her a dirty look.  
“I do all those things, but I don't think I act like every other rich person,” she responds with a small frown.  
“Then what do you call that display when you first walked in,” at this point he was staring daggers at her.  
“I’m sorry, I was trying to prove a point and I was wrong. I’m sorry.” she said lowering her head. He starts to walk away. “Thank you for liking the me that no one really sees.” she says while he’s still in ear short. After he is back behind the counter once again she stands up and leaves her brother close behind her.  
~ ~ ~  
She doesn’t come that Saturday or the next, over a month passes before she comes in again. She is back in her normal casual style, when she sees me she waves. Jake takes her order and I see him pull out a to-go cup. She comes over and sits with me, we sit in silence until he brings her cup. As she is getting up I hear her gasp and immediately sits back down. I give her a questioning look and she shoves the cup in my face.  
“He wrote his number and a note,” she stutters out. I read the note and it said ‘As long as you're more Roxie than Rose, I would really like to get to know you and why you hated me so much. Call me :)’. I stare at the note until she pulls her cup away.  
“Well what are you going to do?” I question.  
“Well I’ll call him then go from there,” confidence now there, “especially since he like me more than famous me, it would be stupid not to.” I nod fully in agreement with her. As she is standing up she looks at me, “ bye William.” I stair at her in complete shock and she just laughs, “You thought I wouldn’t figure it out, William Bloom. Well I did say I loved your books and the main reason is because you always meddle in someone's life and then later write about it. It's really cool.” she says with a big smile and laughs once again at my face. She waves on last time and walks out.  
~ ~ ~  
Three and a half years later me and Charlie are happily married and we are attending Roxie and Jake’s wedding. I got to be the best man and gave an entertaining speech about their story. Sharing it with their family and close friends. And now I’m writing it for the world, with their permission of course, so people know to never judge a book by its cover and love yourself in every way.   
The End


End file.
